happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
RayTube
Characteristics RayTube is a blue squirrel, who is really shy and usually does not respond to anyone or looks away when someone tries to talk to him. He is friends with Trippy, Robo Star, Superspeed, and actually talks to them. Like Superspeed, he is a brony and watches MLP FIM alot, his favorite character being Spike (Rainbow Dash being favorite pony). Though being very quiet near people he doesn't know, like his friends, he talks alot and can ramble if given the opportunity. He wears a green hoodie because he likes Edd from Eddsworld (and from what happened to Edd). He mainly is with Superspeed, and hangs out with him often. RayTube displays having a crush on Pop and Doki. He tends to become distracted whenever they come around. For cons, he enjoys dressing as Hat Kid from A Hat In Time. Episodes He Surivived: Snow Days Have Their Problems, Creators Collide, Ice Cream Doesn't Scream, For a Lost Hope, With a Smile!, Ghost Blunders, Busting A Move. Starring Roles #Shy Squrriel #Trippin' Class #Spinfunknowinya #Disco Door #Gone Viral #The Wunderful Day Of February #RayBow Speed #Shock Box #MaRiO's HaLlOwEeN #RayDay (Birthday Episode) #Ghost Blunders #Busting A Move Featuring Roles #Snow Day's have their problems #Creators Collide #Ice Cream Doesn't Scream #For a Lost Hope, With a Smile! Appearances #Thanks For The Memories #Selling Out Deaths #Shy Squrriel: Smashes his head on a tree #Trippin' Class: Stabbed by numerous glass pieces #Spinfunknowinya: Flies into a plane's engine #Disco Door: Burns to death #Gone Viral: Mauled By Luna With Bella (debateble) #The Wunderful Day Of February: Head Cut Off By Bella #RayBow Speed: Decaptied By The Branch #Shock Box: Smashed by Bella's Door #MaRiO's HaLlOwEeN: Killed in a car accident with Pinkie Pie. #RayDay: Dies when waiting to long without drinks. #Thanks For The Memories: Dies when the building crumbles. #Selling Out: Stabbed in the head by Tabi's cookie. Trivia # His design comes from another character "Simon" made by RayTube and appears in a short book: "Simon's Tail" where when Simon goes to school for the first time (High School), he is picked on for his appearance and size. # Unlike Flaky, his shyness doesnt come from fear, but not wanted to talk or respond. # He was suppose to be a cat, but when Clamshot didnt want anymore cat characters, RayTube was changed to a squrriel, not wanting to be a dog. # He is one of the few characters to wear pants. # He is shown to always be watching "Eddsworld" whenever his computer is shown. # His Hoodie is green in for Edd Gould # Hes one of the main protagonist in Ghost Girl (Cancelled). # In RPS, he is the "Kenny" of Happy Tree Town, only that he comes back a few hours or so after dying. # He uses the name "Dexter" as a nickname, his fondness over Dexter Morgan. Images Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Blue Characters Category:Rodents Category:Season 11 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:RayTube's Characters Category:Bronies Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Asexual Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship